


In The Moonlight

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Language Barrier, M/M, Merman Harry, Secrets, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: AU! In which Harry is merman and captured by Voldemort.Voldemort is rather pleased with himself until he remembers he can't speak Mermish and his new pet can't (or won't) speak English.





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Beta'd by the ever amazing Copper <3 
> 
> I'd just like to say I wrote the summary for this fic on fly, while doped up on anti cold medication. If it sounded like crack - I'm sorry! Poke me in the comments if I forgot to fix that when I'm better. 
> 
> Cold and flu session sucks, if you're suffering like I am, you have my heartfelt sympathies and warm wishes for a speedy recovery. 
> 
> Right, that's enough of my rambling, onto the fic!

The tank was brought into the small auction room and set down on the reinforced platform. The water splashed up at the sides as the creature within thumped angrily on the glass. 

Voldemort sat in the centre of the room, enthralled with the beauty of the creature. He had always coveted rare and pretty things and the merman would fit in nicely to his collection.  The powerful blue and green tail was captivating, but it was nothing compared to the human element. Smooth brown skin, a toned chest, large green eyes, and long wild black hair that floated behind him every time he moved. He would have this creature, whatever the cost.

 

~*~

 

The Riddle Manor gardens had been converted into a small ocean, with the help of magic, of course. The ground had been dug out to give the creature room to swim, not that the merman appreciated his efforts. Winning the creature had been expensive, but worth it. 

He had released the creature into the newly constructed water only to have the creature swim straight to the bottom and sulk, which was too bad; he’d have to get used to his new living situation sooner rather than later.

 

~*~

 

He hated humans. Harry swim angrily around the fake ocean, turning this way and that, searching for anything that could make the place feel like home. Harry eventually found a small cave and dove into it, thankful he had somewhere to hide from the human that now owned him.

This was all his fault. He had swum too close to the surface, his curiosity getting the better of him, and had been caught by wizarding pirates. Now he was hundreds of miles away from the warm waters of his home, without his people. He laid on the floor of the cave, thankful that at least that his secret was safe from the human. It was his only hope of escape, the one bright spot on the horizon.

The water was empty, completely devoid of life. It was unnatural. Harry didn’t like it, not one bit. Growing in frustration, Harry swam out of the cave, circling around. The sun would soon rise, beginning his first full day here. To say Harry was not looking forward to it was an understatement. He was going to give his new owner hell.

 

~*~

 

The silence of the fake ocean was loud in his ears as Harry swam. There was no one to talk to, no fish or other life to hunt or play with. Of course, he couldn’t tell the owner this, the idiot was only a mere human. Harry would be very surprised if the bastard understood mermish. 

Humans had a variety of languages, he knew. Some were even complex. He was pretty sure his owner spoke what the human called “English” -- an ugly language. Harry sighed as he came to rest on a rock. He really had the worst luck.

 

~*~

 

Voldemort strode toward the ocean that now sat in the home of his ancestors. At a glance, he couldn’t see the inky haired merman. He came to stand by the edge of the bank and frowned; he had no idea what his prize was called, if he even had a name. 

The smooth ocean water rippled, revealing the tanned torso of his new mermaid. Water dripped from the boy’s hair, splashing delicately on his deep red lips.

The spell of beauty was broken as soon as the merman opened his mouth. A series of loud, angry-sounding screeches filled the air. Voldemort took a step back, startled.

The merman glared at him, before diving back into the water. Mermish was his Achilles Heel; well, not just mermish, if he was being honest. As brilliant as he was, languages had eluded him. Sure, he could speak some German, understand a sprinkling of Spanish and Italian, and make decent conversation on French, but anything more demanding was beyond him.

As a student, it has irked him that Dumbledore was renowned for his talent with languages and had tried his best to learn more to outdo the man. The result had been hours spent in the library looking at symbols that were supposed to be words and feeling completely lost. There wasn’t even a spell that could help him; he had looked.

It looked like he was going to have to make another attempt at learning a new language.

 

~*~

 

Harry swam to the opposite shore, his tail pushing him forwards in his anger, the water parting in his wake. Reaching the shore, he climbed onto the grass, looking for anything that might help him. 

He wasn’t some helpless little mermaid. He was a trained hunter, and it was about time he stopped feeling sorry for himself and fought back. Besides, the full moon was only two more nights away and he wasn’t about to be discovered. Not by this human.

Finding some sturdy looking sticks, he dove back into the water. He had no idea who this human thought he was, but he was nothing compared to the power of a merman.


End file.
